


13

by Sonnalear



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Captive, Death, Kidnapping, Murder, Murderer, Mysterious
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnalear/pseuds/Sonnalear
Summary: 1 house 13 people. 12 people, 1 murderer, trapped home with a corpse.12 people who find themselves with the corpse of a person they know in a house where they do not know their exit when they wake up, escape from death, find the rules simple, or do you really know the people you think you know the victims who were murdered one by one?Welcome to 13
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. karakter tanıtımı

**_1-_ ** **_Michi masaki_ **

_**Michi masaki fairy tail büyücü sü Dür Neşeli ve iyi kalpli biridir ailesine ćok değer veren biridir** _  
_**Loncasındaki herkes** _  
_**Onun ailesi gibidir** _  
_**Hirato onun abisi Leona onun ablasıdır Ablası Alice i Phantom lord fairy tail loncaları arasında ki savaşta kaybetmiştir** _  
_**Zaman büyüsü kullanır** _

2- _ **Mirajane**_ _ **straus**_

_**Mirajane straus yada herkesin ona sesleniş şekli ile** _ _**Mira** _ _**her zaman iyi kalpli ve güler yüzlü olan Mira fairy tailin Şeytanı olarak da bilinir kardeşi Lisanna yı fairy tail Phantom Lord loncaları arasındaki savaşta kaybetmiştir şeytan devralma büyüsüne sahiptir** _

_**3-yami** _ _**redfox** _

  
**_Fairy tail büyücüsü olan yami sert sinirli bir karaktere sahiptir.gajeel le kardeş olmasına rağmen anne babaları boşandığından beri görüşmemişlerdir leona ile evlidir_ **

_**4-Laxus dreyar** _

**_Laxus dreyar fairy tail büyücüsü olan Laxus genelde huysuz ve kimseyi umursamayan biridir. Babası ile arası iyi değildir büyük babası makarowla yaşar. Kardeşi maxtan haberi olsa da onunla konuşmamıştır hiç. Phantom savaşı sırasında 2 takım arkadaşını kaybetmiştir. Şimşek ejderhası Avcısı dır_ **

**_5-Wendy marvell_ **

**_Wendy marvell fairy tail e savaştan sonra katılmış olan Wendy neşeli ve utangaç bir karakteri vardır Rüzgar ejderha avcısı ve şifa büyüsü kullanır_ **

_**6-hirato** _ _**masaki** _

_**** _

_**Hirato masaki bir fairy tail büyücüsüdür çok değer verdiği iki insanı kaybettikten sonra çok içinr kapanık çok az konuşan birine dönüştü. Aynı savaşta bir gözünü kaybetmiştir. Michinin abisi leonanın küçük kadeşidir gücü ise bir altın ateş ejderha avcısı olması dışında illüzyon dur** _

_**7-Max dreyar** _

_**Max dreyar babası Ivan la Raven tail loncasında olan büyü ile pek alakası olmayan biridir gruptaki en genç kişi hastalığı yüzünden pek evden çıkmayan max erken doğum yüzünden akcigerleri tam gelişmemiş şekilde doğmuştur. Kum büyüsünü** _ _**biraz** _ _**bilir** _

_**8- Erza Scarlet** _

_**Erza Scarlet fairy tailin büyücüsü** _ _**dür loncadaki en çok korkulan büyücü lerden biridir** _ **_genelde_ ** **_neşeli ve iyi biridir ama korkunç bir_ ** **_öfkeyle_ ** **_sahiptir denatma büyüsüne sahiptir_ **

**_9-freed_ ** **_justine_ **

**_Freed justine fairy tail loncasında ki çok güçlü büyücülerden biridir yaklaşık 10_ ** **_yıldır_ ** **** **_loncada_ ** **_olmasına rağmen pek kişi onu tanımaz genelde sadece Laxusla konuşur ve takılır Rune büyüsü kullanır._ ** _**Phantom savaşı sırasında 2 takım arkadaşını kaybetmiştir.** _

**_10-gray fullbuster_ **

**_Gray fullbuster genelde soğuk ve sessiz biridir. Natsu ile yakın arkadaş tır. Ama aynı zamanda kavga etmeden_ ** **_duramazlar_ ** **_. Buz Şeytanı büyüsü kullanır_ **

**_11-natsu_ ** **** **_dragneel_ **

**_Natsu loncadaki deli karakter lerden biridir Her zaman kavga çıkarır ve dövüşmek ister neşeli ve hevesli biri dir. Ortağı_ ** **_ve_ ** **_bir exceed olan happy Phantom olayında ölmüştür. Ateş ejderhası büyüsüne sahiptir._ **

**_12-leona redfox_ **

**_Fairy Tail büyücüsü olan Leona loncadaki en güçlü kadın büyücüdür. Aynı zamanda en korkutucularındandır. Michi ve hirato nun ablası dır._ ** **_Aynı_ ** **_zamanda ölen aliceinde ablası idi cehennem alevi büyüsüne sahiptir. yami ile evlidir_ **

**_13-gajeel redfox_ **

**_Gajeel redfox eski Phantom_** ** _Lord_** ** _üyesi_** _ **dir.**_ Fair _ **y**_ _ **taille olan savaş sırasında kardeşi gibi gördüğü juvia yı**_ _ **kaybetmiştir**_ _ **.**_ ** _Soğuk ve sinirli bir karaktere sahip gibi durur ama korumacı ve iyi kalpli biridir. Savaş sırasında çok ciddi bir şekilde yaralanmış ve hareket kabiliyetinin çoğunu kaybetmiştir. Demir ejderha Avcısı ateş_** ** _şu_** ** _hava ve toprak büyüsünü kullana bilmektedir._** ** _Abisi yami_** ** _ile_** ** _anne babaları ayrıldıklarından beri görüşmüyorlaedır_**


	2. ilk cinayet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilk cinayet

Michi uyandığında bir masaya bağlı idi. karnına saplı bıçağı görünce çığlık atmaya çalıştı ama sesi çıkmıyordu titriyor ve çırpınıyordu. ağlar ve titrer. ççığlık atmaya çalışıyordu. maskeli biri vardı korkarak bakar maskeli ellerini boynuna sarmaya başladı. onu boğuyordu. yardım çığlıkları atmaya çalıştı. ama sesi çıkmıyordu. maskeli onu boğarak öldürdü. son duyduğu maskelinin kahkahası idi.


	3. uyanış

hirato uyandığında bir odada bağlı idi.Odada sadece michinin cesedi vardı onu gördü. Şokla bakar Ölmüştü. Mmmicchi dedi şokla. Boynunda morluklar vardı. Bağrımaya başlar. Kimse gelmez Ağlamaya başlae. Karnında bir hançer vardı kan geliyordu Ağlamaya başlar. Titriyordu. Kanlı bir not vardı vardı "onu öldürmek baya eğlenceli idi belki bir dahaki sefere sen olursun" yazıyordu. Küfürler Saydırır.


End file.
